Distintas épocas del amor
by MilyV
Summary: Cuatro historias distintas para el Surströmmiakki Fest 2016. Primer one-shot: Picnic [Optional: Secret or 1960s]. Segundo: Tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Picnic

Si de algo era culpable, era de haberse enamorado de otro hombre. Lamentablemente, la década de los sesenta no era precisamente una muy abierta en cuanto al amor libre entre personas del mismo género y todo debía realizarse con gran discreción, si uno no quería terminar en la boca de todos.

Tino sabía muy bien. Se suponía que debía enamorarse de una mujer, casarse con ella y tener hijos. Era lo que se esperaba de él. Era lo que le habían inculcado. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Nunca había pensado que eso le pasaría a él, pero no podía renegar de sus sentimientos.

Y se había enamorado de un compañero de clases. De su mejor amigo de la infancia y la secundaria. Había luchado mucho contra esos sentimientos, había creído que estaba enfermo por sentir algo así por otro hombre. Pero el día en que sus labios posaron sobre los del sueco, supo de inmediato que estaba equivocado. Aquello era real.

Pronto se separarían. Ambos irían a universidades distintas en ciudades diferentes. Eso le provocaba ataques de ansiedad. En ocasiones, no se separaba del otro en todo el día. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Era dependiente de él.

Tino estaba desesperado por ello. Porque no lo volvería a ver en un buen tiempo. Es más, ¿acaso le volvería a ver? La sola idea le aterraba. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin el muchacho que siempre le había apoyado? Berwald siempre había estado allí. No concebía su vida sin él y sin embargo, los días transcurrían y el momento de separarse se acercaba más.

Después de las clases, Berwald y Tino fueron a pasear por allí. Como nadie asumía que eran una pareja, podían hablar abiertamente de sus temores. Por supuesto, sin agarrarse de la mano o nada que les pudiera delatar. Esto era extremadamente difícil para el segundo, pues el contacto con el primero siempre le resultaba reconfortante.

—Ber, pronto tendremos que… —Se mordió los labios. No se animaba a decir más. El terminar la oración haría que todo fuese real. ¿Por qué tenían que separarse? ¿Por qué no podían continuar juntos? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué debían seguir llevando su relación en secreto?

Había tantas cosas en su mente que comenzaba a sentirse exhausto. Odiaba esa sensación que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en el futuro próximo.

—Lo sé —le contestó el otro. Berwald había pensado mucho en esa situación. No necesitaba que se lo recordara. El reloj corría en contra de ellos y cada momento que pasaban juntos era de vital importancia y debían aprovecharlo.

El sueco se sentía exasperado por no poderle abrazar en ese instante. La impotencia se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía al finés tan decaído. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Sería como colocarse un cartel para llamar la atención del resto de la sociedad. ¿Qué sería de los dos si descubriesen que tenían un amorío? Por el momento, tendrían que conformarse con encontrar sitios secretos donde poder ser ellos mismos.

Pasaron por el parque, donde varias parejas estaban celebrando picnics. Por un instante, el finés se detuvo allí. Sonrió tristemente. Sentía una profunda envidia por aquellas personas, del poder disfrutar de su amor tan libremente mientras que ellos tenían y al mismo tiempo, era feliz por ellos.

—¿No te gustaría disfrutar de un picnic? Al aire libre, sin tener que escondernos… —Estuvo a punto de recostarse sobre el hombro del otro, cuando recordó que estaban en público así que se limitó a abrazar sus libros.

—Sí, sería bonito —admitió. Vio de reojo la expresión de tristeza del otro. De pronto, tuvo una idea. Haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz.

Tino respiró profundamente. Negó con la cabeza, no quería arruinar el resto del paseo con el sueco con pensamientos negativos. Pero le era inevitable ponerse así. Se preguntaba si algún día la sociedad vería con buenos ojos su relación con Berwald, quien sin lugar a dudas le llenaba por completo. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar a alguien que le pudiera igualar.

—Creo que va a ser mejor si me acompañas a casa. Hoy no estoy de humor para… —No tuvo que decir más, por suerte. Sólo quería recostarse.

—Tino… —Berwald decidió no preguntar:—Vamos —añadió. Lo único que podía hacer en aquel instante era darle todo el apoyo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Tino. Éste se dio la vuelta e intentó mostrarse optimista, aunque ello le requería que usara toda su fuerza de voluntad. Una escueta sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sabía que no estaba engañando a nadie. Berwald lo conocía demasiado bien.

Estuvo en silencio y miró hacia sus pies, antes de animarse a hablar con él.

—Lo siento. Estropeé nuestro tiempo juntos —Se disculpó el finés. No entendía cómo el sueco aún quería estar con él:—De verdad, lo lamento. Intentaré no ser tan… —Se mordió los labios.

Repentinamente una mano le acarició la mejilla. Berwald se aseguró de que nadie estuviera a sus alrededores antes de abrazarle contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien —le reconfortó el sueco antes de apartarse del otro:—Descansa y hablaremos mañana —le prometió antes de depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Tino asintió y antes de entrar a su casa, se dio la vuelta para regalarle una sonrisa mucho más brillante. Siempre sabía que decir, pensó.

Una vez que se despidieron, el sueco supo que tenía que ir a investigar. Quería darle una bonita sorpresa al finés, así que debía planearlo bien para que todo saliera perfecto.

Al menos, si se tenían que despedir, quería guardar un bonito recuerdo de ellos. ¿Qué mejor que un picnic que en un lugar remoto, donde nadie podría molestarlos ni juzgarlos por su relación? Sí, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, para que aquello fuera una completa sorpresa, tenía que hacer algo que probablemente fuera muy doloroso para los dos. Sabía que, al final, valdría la pena.

Suspiró, tendría que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para lo que debía hacer.

Al día siguiente, Tino se acercó a saludar al sueco, quien se hallaba leyendo un libro.

—Hola, Ber. Lo siento por lo que pasó ayer, pero hoy estoy mejor —le saludó con gran entusiasmo. Quería resarcirle de algún modo.

—Me alegro —Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista. Continuó con su lectura como si nada.

Tino estaba un tanto asombrado por la actitud del otro. Quizás se había levantado de mal humor. Porque no concebía la idea de que se hubiera enojado con él. Después de tantos años de conocerse, nunca lo había hecho. Aunque siempre había una primera vez para todo.

—¿Está todo bien? Lo siento si te ofendí o algo así —El finés no pudo esconder su desconcierto. Se rascó la nuca y como el otro parecería no notar su presencia, respiró profundamente:—Lo siento —Apartó la mirada y se dirigió hacia su asiento, como un perro abatido después de que su dueño le diera alguna paliza.

Ni siquiera se animaba a mirar al sueco de vuelta. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Durante toda la clase no había prestado atención al profesor. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que pudo haber causado que el sueco fuera tan frío con él. Quizás se había cansado de su compañía y no tenía el coraje para decírselo. No quería creerlo pero tal vez esa era la verdad.

Así transcurrió una semana. Berwald había sido completamente indiferente a él. Le saludaba pero no mostraba mayor interés. Pasaba el día entero leyendo en la biblioteca. Aunque sabía que aplicado, al igual que él, no creía que fuera indispensable vivir todos los días allí.

El viernes intentó una nueva técnica. Tino estaba listo para darse por vencido con el sueco. Tal vez si hacía algo distinto, volvería a prestarle atención.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tu casa? Esta vez te acompañaré yo en lugar de que tú me acompañes a mí hasta casa —le propuso mientras que Berwald guardaba sus pertenencias. Trató de sonar lo más emocionado que pudo:—Podríamos tomar algún helado en el camino. Casi no hemos hablado en toda la semana —añadió.

Sin embargo, no recibió la respuesta que hubiera deseado.

—Lo siento. Tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje en tren —le contestó. No podía darle los detalles pues no quería arruinar lo que estaba planeando.

—¿Eh? —Tino estaba un tanto asombrado. Parpadeó varias veces antes de responder:—Oh, ya veo —Una vez más, le dejaba de lado:—Pues podría… —Pero el otro le impidió continuar.

—Lo siento. Lo dejamos para otra ocasión —le replicó cortante y se alejó, sin darle la oportunidad al finés de decirle algo.

Aquello le había roto el corazón a Tino. ¿Y si le estaba engañando con alguien más? Negó con la cabeza. Berwald no era capaz de tal cosa. ¿Cierto? Comenzaba a dudar de todo. Ni siquiera podía ir a preguntarle qué estaba pasando porque quizás ya había tomado el tren en cuestión.

Le dolía el pecho. El sólo pensar en que pudiera estar con alguien más le provocaba un profundo pesar. Hubiera preferido mil veces que le dijera la verdad. Seguramente estaba saliendo con una chica a sus espaldas y sólo por compasión no se lo estaba diciendo. Tal vez estaba esperando el momento de separarse para confesarle todo.

El sábado intentó hacer su tarea pero no podía. El sueco ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Lo único que le hacía sentir mejor era la cachorra que ambos habían rescatado tiempo atrás. Tino le arrojaba con desgano una pelota, tratando de entender el comportamiento de su pareja.

—¿Crees que Berwald se ha enojado conmigo, Hana? —le preguntó a su cachorra mientras que ésta lo miraba, moviendo su rabo de un lado a otro, esperando a que el finés lanzara de nuevo el juguete.

Tino sonrió tristemente. Sabía que era absurdo preguntarle algo a su mascota. De vez en cuando miraba el teléfono, queriendo llamarle a Berwald y exigirle explicaciones. Pero si éste hubiera querido hablar con él, ya se habría puesto en contacto con él. Seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado con otra persona como para pensar en él.

Sin embargo, el domingo ocurrió algo para lo cual Tino no estaba preparado. Eran tal vez las cinco de la mañana, cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la ventana de su habitación. Al principio, pensó que se trataba del viento, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. No obstante, los golpes no cesaron así que se vio obligado a levantarse para ver de qué se trataba.

Se limpió los ojos y abrió la ventana. Estaba soñando. Debía estarlo.

—¡Ber! —exclamó sorprendido:—¿Qué…?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y a esta hora? —le preguntó.

—Baja la voz —le pidió. Miró por todas partes para asegurarse de que ningún vecino chismoso les hubiera visto.

—Lo siento —Y de inmediato, se apartó:—Entra —le pidió. Berwald no era de aquellos que pasaban desapercibidos precisamente.

Ya una vez adentro de la habitación del finés, éste seguía sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle qué estaba pasando, Berwald le atrajo hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó de inmediato el sueco. Le había costado muchísimo ser tan indiferente, pero sabía que si no hubiera sido así, Tino enseguida hubiera descubierto sus planes y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera.

—Yo… —El finés no sabía cómo responder. Quería demandarle explicaciones pero el estar tan cerca de él simplemente le hacía sentir bien y le hacía olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante esa semana.

—Ya te lo explicaré —le prometió antes de darle un suave beso sobre su frente:—Vístete, tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje —le pidió antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Un viaje? —le preguntó curioso.

—Tino, te lo explicaré pero el tren saldrá pronto —le repitió.

El muchacho se apresuró para cambiarse el pijama. Se preguntaba qué pensarían sus padres cuando se dieran cuenta de que no estaba allí. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y apenas se disponía a salir de su habitación, escuchó un suave ladrido.

La cachorra estaba despierta y desconcertada por el repentino viaje de su dueño.

—¿Podemos llevarle, Ber? —Le daba lástima abandonarla a su suerte.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en la semana, lo último que quería hacer el sueco era negarle cosas a su pareja.

—Bueno, pero escóndelo en tu chaqueta —le pidió. No sabía cuál era la política del tren en cuanto a mascotas y prefería no saberlo. No quería poner en riesgo todo lo que había planeado.

Una vez que salieron de allí, Berwald tomó una canasta que había escondido detrás de un árbol y sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió hacia la estación del tren. Tino quería preguntarle de que se trataba todo esto, pero al darse cuenta del silencio del otro, prefirió callarse. Estaba confundido y al mismo, curioso. ¿Qué se traía entre manos el sueco?

Luego de comprar los tickets, se subieron al tren. El más alto parecía no quería hablar al respecto.

—No vas a matarme, ¿cierto? —bromeó el finés, tratando de hacer un poco de conversación con el otro.

—Tino… —No le hizo una pizca de gracia aquella pregunta.

—Lo siento. Pero es que no me dices nada, ni siquiera a dónde vamos —No había prestado atención a la hora de comprar los tickets y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de ello:—Ni siquiera una pista —añadió. Le miró con una expresión de cachorro triste, pero ni siquiera eso hizo efecto en Berwald.

—Llegaremos pronto —le prometió. Él estaba igual de impaciente. Se moría de ganas por ver la reacción de su acompañante.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo y Berwald le hizo una señal a Tino para que le siguiera. Éste se tambaleó un poco ya que la cachorra se movía en el interior de su chaqueta. Estaba ansioso por ver finalmente qué era lo que el sueco le tenía preparado.

Caminaron un largo rato. Berwald miraba por todas partes, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo. Tino se golpeó la cabeza contra su espalda, ya que lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, pero el primero apenas lo sintió.

—Al fin… —murmuró más para sí que para el otro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tino. Esperaba que esta vez ya tuviera una respuesta decente.

A esas alturas, ya había amanecido. Estaban a pocos metros del parque nacional más importante del país. Habían finalmente llegado a destino.

—Vamos —Berwald ignoró una vez más la pregunta del finés y se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada.

—¡Oye, Ber! —Tino hizo un puchero y corrió detrás de él para no quedarse atrás.

Tras ingresar al parque, el finés comenzó a conectarlo todo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerlo. Sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Quería arrojarse encima del sueco para agradecerle, pero éste continuaba caminando. Al parecer tenía un objetivo en concreto.

La cachorra, por su lado, estaba ansiosa por salir de la chaqueta de Tino de una vez por todas.

—Ya, ya —Tino mismo estaba muriéndose de la curiosidad. Sabía que no iba a poder retener al pobre animal por mucho tiempo más.

Finalmente llegaron a un sitio desolado del parque. El sol se reflejaba en la pequeña laguna que tenían a pocos metros de ellos. Berwald se dio la vuelta de inmediato y bajó su canasta. De inmediato, agarró a Tino por las caderas. La cachorra se escapó de inmediato y el finés se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba de ésa manera en un lugar tan abierto.

Por lo general, tenían que rebuscarse para encontrar privacidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el sueco, demostrándole su amor en un lugar tan público.

—Querías un picnic así que… —Berwald respiró profundamente:—Tal vez no podamos ir a una plaza pero pensé que esto te gustaría —añadió.

—Oh, Ber. Yo pensé que estabas enojado conmigo o que me estabas engañando —Se cubrió el rostro al apoyarse contra el pecho del otro.

—No. Quería que fuera perfecto así que me puse a investigar y hallé este lugar —le respondió antes de levantar el rostro del muchacho para contemplarle:—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

El finés se limitó a asentir. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera podía hablar. Tomó de las mejillas al sueco y le dio unos cuantos besos sobre sus labios. No podía describir lo mucho que había extrañado estar tan cerca de él. Iba a aprovechar ese paseo tanto como pudiera.

—Te amo, Ber. Esto es maravilloso —le respondió. Ahora se sentía mal por haber pensado en que el sueco le estaba engañando con una mujer.

—Disfrutemos de un buen picnic, Tino —le propuso antes de abrazarle nuevamente contra su pecho.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Tiempo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencia: NSFW. +18

* * *

Tiempo

Estaban acurrucados tras una noche apasionada. Había pasado bastante desde la última vez que habían podido estar juntos y habían decidido aprovechar al máximo la visita del finés al sueco. Había sido una gratificante bienvenida para Finlandia, como mínimo, ya que ambos estaban prácticamente exhaustos.

Finlandia estaba recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Suecia. Aunque tenía algo de sueño, no quería que llegara la mañana. Estaba demasiado cómodo allí como para querer moverse. Su dedo jugaba sobre la piel descubierta del sueco, haciendo algunas figuras sobre la misma.

—Es una lástima que tengamos tanto trabajo —dijo finalmente mientras que levantaba la mirada para contemplar el rostro de su pareja. Aunque en ocasiones podía resultar atemorizante, ahora lucía perfecto.

Suecia asintió en tanto jugaba con el cabello de su compañero. Era una sensación increíblemente agradable. Deseaba poder pasar más tiempo junto al finés, pero la vida se interponía demasiadas veces como para dedicarse al romance.

—Lo sé —contestó éste a su vez. Cuántas veces habría preferido estar con él que lidiar con aburridos políticos que sólo hablaban de tonterías. Sin embargo, ése era el destino que les había tocado a ambos.

De repente, Finlandia comenzó a reírse lo cual llamó la atención del sueco.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el sueco, un tanto desconcertado. Pensó que había hecho el ridículo aunque no sabía cómo. A veces, el muchacho le tomaba por sorpresa con semejantes reacciones.

—Sólo me estaba acordando… —Suspiró y continuó con su explicación:—¿Aún recuerdas cuando nos escapamos de la casa de Dinamarca? —le preguntó.

—No podría olvidarme de ello —contestó sin dejar dudas al respecto y es que había sido uno de los momentos más importantes para él. Después de mucho tiempo, había conseguido escaparse de los caprichos del rey del Norte. No obstante, pronto recordó que estaba en cama con Finlandia:—¿Por qué?

El muchacho no respondió de inmediato. Se dedicó a darle un par de besos sobre la piel del sueco antes de contestarle.

—Porque recuerdo que te tenía miedo. Sobre todo cuando pasamos la primera noche en el bosque —admitió un tanto avergonzado:—Realmente me asustaste —añadió aunque intentó sonar lo más jovial posible para que el otro no se enojara.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento —se disculpó. Se removió un poco incómodo, pues no sabía cómo en realidad debía tomárselo.

—Ah, no quise decir algo malo —comentó el finés, tratando de salvar la situación:—Sólo que encuentro divertido que… Bueno, en aquella ocasión te tuviese tanto miedo y ahora estoy contigo completamente desnudo debajo de las sábanas —le aclaró para que no se ofendiera:—Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas —subrayó.

Suecia se mantuvo callado pero se sintió un poco mejor después de la aclaración hecha por el finés. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que era imposible enumerarlas todas. Respiró profundamente y le dio un beso sobre la frente. Deseaba poder detener el tiempo, de ésa manera no tendrían que salir de la cama y regresar a su rutina nuevamente. Aquella situación era simplemente perfecta.

—¿Recuerdas…? —Suecia no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo sin sonar tan cursi. Repentinamente se hallaban rememorando situaciones que habían quedado en el olvido hasta entonces.

—¿Sí? —Finalmente terminó encima del sueco, pues le encantaba la calidez que emanaba. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar todavía más de la experiencia. Se preguntaba qué diría. Por una vez, no quería ser el único que hiciera toda la conversación.

Ahora que tenía toda la atención del finés, le resultaba todavía más difícil. ¿Cuántos siglos atrás se le había declarado y todavía sentía muchos nervios cuando tenía que conversar con él? Abrirse completamente todavía le resultaba un gran esfuerzo, pese a que acababan de intimar. Se preguntaba, en esta clase de ocasiones, cómo Tino podía lidiar con él o cómo no se cansaba de forma de ser.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio, decidió continuar con lo que había planeado decir.

—Después de haber vencido a Dinamarca…

—¿Cuál de todas las veces? —le preguntó de inmediato el finés. En realidad, sólo quería levantar un poco el ego del sueco.

—La primera vez —le contestó:—¿Recuerdas? Habíamos peleado contra Lituania y Polonia. No teníamos un gran armamento y nuestra casa era apenas una cabaña —añadió.

Finlandia sonrió al recordar aquel instante. Estaba casi seguro a qué se quería referir. Sin embargo, dejó que el sueco hablara. Le encantaba escucharle decir más de dos palabras, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo. Movió la cabeza para que se percatara de que estaba escuchando atentamente a sus palabras.

—Tú me llevaste hasta nuestra casa…

 _El invierno era devastador, inclusive para naciones que estaban acostumbradas al intenso frío. Dicha época luego se conocería como la Pequeña Era de Hielo._

 _Tanto Suecia como Dinamarca estaban completamente exhaustos. Habían empleado todas sus fuerzas en aquella batalla. Era la primera de varias que tendrían. Ambos apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo, era el danés quién estaba en peores condiciones. Le chorreaba sangre de la frente y estaba seguro de que tenía uno de sus brazos rotos._

— _Es hora de retirarnos, Dan —Noruega se acercó al danés con cuidado. Sabía que lo que más lastimado tenía era su ego y no su cuerpo:—Vamos. Lo intentaremos de nuevo —le prometió. No le agradaba la idea pero sabía que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente._

— _Maldito Suecia —dijo entre dientes el antiguo Rey del Norte:—¡Tuve lastimé de ti y no quise venir con toda mi fuerza! —exclamó antes de aferrarse al noruego y darle la espalda al sueco._

— _Ya, ya. Te voy a preparar tu comida favorita —le propuso mientras que se marchaban de regreso al barco que les había traído hasta allí._

 _Por su lado, Finlandia ya había salido corriendo en auxilio del sueco. Tanto él como Noruega no habían participado de aquella pelea ya que aquello había sido más una rencilla personal que Suecia y Dinamarca mantenían, por lo que habían preferido mantenerse al margen. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que Finlandia sintiera una gran impotencia._

 _La única razón por la cual en realidad no había intervenido era ver a Noruega del otro lado. Supuso que no era justo que se metiese. Sin embargo, apenas se alejaron, el finés se acercó a Suecia y le levantó la mirada._

— _Oh, Sve —murmuró cuando vio el estado en el que se hallaba. Le levantó el rostro y le dio un suave beso en la frente. De inmediato, le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin importarle que estuvieran en público._

— _Fin… —masculló éste. Se aferraba a su lanza para mantenerse de pie. Le dolía todo. Había recibido tantos golpes como los había propinado. Si aún no caía arrodillado, era por su gran fuerza de voluntad._

— _Vamos, vamos —Colocó uno de los brazos del sueco alrededor de sus hombros y se dispuso a caminar:—Lo has hecho fantástico, ¿lo sabes? Es hora de que descanses, ¿vale? Han luchado por días y días. Estaba preocupado —admitió. Le había pasado las peores ideas por la cabeza. No obstante, Suecia había ganado y eso era lo que importaba._

 _Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña que ambos compartían. Acomodó al sueco sobre su cama, aunque intentó que se quedara sentado para poder quitarle toda su ropa y limpiarle las heridas._

— _Fin —Suecia estaba sumamente avergonzado por lo que éste estaba haciendo:—No es necesario —le indicó. Agradecía su buena voluntad pero no requería de su ayuda. Podía limpiarse las heridas por su cuenta._

 _Sin embargo, el finés ni siquiera escuchó su reclamo. Se subió a la cama y de inmediato, le quitó la capa para luego lavarla. Luego volvió a bajarse y se agachó entre las piernas del sueco para desprenderle las botas._

 _Aunque sabía que lo estaba haciendo con las mejores de sus intenciones, Suecia temía por una repentina reacción de su cuerpo. Ya se habían besado y siempre dormían juntos, pero nunca habían llegado a nada más. Trató de pensar en otra cosa para calmarse. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Finlandia se había sentado sobre su regazo._

— _¡No me juzgues! —exclamó de inmediato el muchacho. Lo había pensado mucho y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, creyó que era la única manera de demostrarle lo mucho amaba al otro:—Pensé que te iba a perder. No sabes lo feliz, lo inmensamente feliz que estoy por el hecho de que estás de nuevo conmigo —le abrazó con fuerza al sueco. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba muy aliviado de tenerlo allí._

— _Fin, iba a regresar como sea a tu lado —respondió el sueco con seguridad._

— _Hemos pasado por tantas cosas desde que salimos de la casa de Dinamarca… —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de animarse a mirarle a los ojos del sueco:—Pero lo más importante es que aprendí a amarte —dijo:—¡No me mires así! —chilló antes de esconder el rostro entre las ropas del escandinavo._

 _El sueco acarició suavemente el cabello del otro. No esperaba escuchar ninguna de esas palabras por parte del finés y la realidad era que lo estaba derritiendo con sus palabras. La victoria frente a Dinamarca no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel instante._

 _No obstante, antes de que el sueco pudo decirle algo al respecto, Finlandia se abalanzó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Quería demostrarle todo lo que había sentido durante todo su viaje. Estaba loco por él aunque en ocasiones no conseguía comprenderle del todo. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron para poder respirar._

— _A menos que quieras dejarlo para otro momento —murmuró el finés mientras que jugaba con los botones de la camisa del sueco. Le había tomado el coraje para estar en aquella posición y entendía perfectamente si el otro no estaba de humor. No había escogido el mejor momento, pero no podía explicar la gran atracción que sentía por el sueco en ese preciso instante. Deseaba tocarlo, besarlo, entregarse por completo a él._

— _No creo que habría otra manera de curar estas heridas —aseguró antes de empujar al finés sobre la cama para dedicarse enteramente el uno al otro._

—¡Sve! —chilló el finés y se recostó sobre el pecho del otro.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó. Suspiró. ¿Acaso había vuelto a decir una tontería? Sólo había intentado ser un poco romántico.

—¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? —le cuestionó el finés. De todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no podía creer que todavía recordara la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, aunque no por ello estaba menos avergonzado.

—Cada detalle —admitió éste mientras que le acariciaba el cabello el finés para calmarlo un poco. Se relajó un poco más.

Se mantuvieron un largo rato en silencio. Repentinamente, Tino volvió a mirar al rostro del sueco. Éste estaba sonriendo muy levemente. Eran tan pocas las oportunidades en las que podía apreciar aquel cambio de expresión, por lo que realmente disfrutaba de verle así.

—Deberías sonreír más seguido —le indicó el finés, aunque sabía cómo de tosco era el sueco. No pretendía cambiarle, lo amaba tal como era.

—Lo intento —le contestó éste. Le costaba mucho expresarse, pero hacía el esfuerzo por Finlandia.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer y aunque quizás era mejor dormirse ya para el largo día que les deparaba, Finlandia quiso continuar hablando. Con la agenda tan ajetreada que ambos tenían, quizás volvería a pasar un tiempo cuando volvieran a compartir el lecho.

—Pero creo que hubo momento que realmente nos cambió a los dos —murmuró.

—Hay varios que tuvieron mucho impacto en nuestra vida. Por ejemplo… —No quería ni pensar en ello pero era el primero que se le vino a la mente:—Cuando te llevó Rusia de mi lado y no hablamos por más de un siglo —recordó con tristeza.

Finlandia negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—No pensemos en cosas tan negativas. Creo que a pesar de ello, somos más unidos que nunca, ¿no lo crees? —le cuestionó:—No quiero hablar de él cuando estamos pasando bien, ¿sí? —le pidió. Años habían pasado, pero su poco afecto hacia al ruso aún existía.

—Lo entiendo —le respondió. Tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio a Rusia. Ahora lamentaba el haber sacado a colación dicho tema:—Lo siento —Se disculpó.

—Estaba pensando en algo más bien… Feliz —explicó.

—¿Cómo qué? —Muchas cosas le venían a la cabeza en ese instante pero como no quería volver a meter la pata, esperó a que Finlandia se lo aclarara.

El muchacho respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Sin duda, ése era el momento más feliz de su existencia, aunque en aquel instante, tal vez no se había dado cuenta del todo.

—Fue cuando nos conocimos —dijo finalmente y sus ojos se iluminaron al recordarlo.

 _Muchos, muchos siglos atrás, Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega luchaban por sobrevivir en el invierno del norte. En aquel entonces, aún no habían descubierto a Islandia. Eran apenas tres muchachos que estaban peleando para continuar con vida._

— _¡Tenemos que seguir adelante! —exclamó el danés, mientras que lideraba la marcha. Estaba seguro que pronto encontrarían alguna aldea donde refugiarse. Como siempre, no se daba cuenta de que tal vez estaba exigiendo demasiado a los otros dos y así mismo._

— _Espera, tonto —le reclamó el noruego. Era el más joven de los tres y en ocasiones, le costaba mantener el paso a los otros dos:—¿No podemos buscar algo para comer y descansar? —le preguntó._

— _¡Pero tenemos que seguir adelante! —reclamó el danés:—¡Estoy seguro que pronto llegaremos! —dijo caprichoso._

— _Norge tiene razón, Dan —murmuró el sueco. Siempre que se desataba una discusión como esa, el sueco tenía que intervenir para que el danés entrara en razón o al menos, para que el sentido común reinara._

— _¿Por qué siempre se asocian para llevarme la contra? —Dinamarca hizo un puchero ya que sabía que tendría que hacer lo que los otros deseaban en lugar de lo que él quería._

 _Noruega repentinamente se dio la vuelta. Había escuchado un ruido extraño que le había llamado la atención. Al parecer, alguien les estaba siguiendo, aunque con la tormenta era muy difícil de ver._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Norge? —le cuestionó de inmediato el sueco, olvidándose por completo de la discusión que estaban manteniendo con el danés._

— _¡No me dejen de lado! —reclamó Dinamarca, pero los otros continuaron como si nada._

— _Pensé que… —Miró por todas partes:—Que alguien nos seguía —comentó. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de ello. Aparte de ellos tres, dudaba de que alguien más se animara a caminar en aquellas condiciones. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación?_

— _Seguro que es sólo un animal —Suecia le restó importancia. Aunque aquello le había causado curiosidad._

— _En fin, vamos a cazar entonces —Dinamarca se sentía completamente desconectado de la conversación así que hacía lo que podía para llamar la atención de los otros dos._

 _Esa misma noche, tras haber comido lo primero que habían podido cazar, Suecia se quedó a cargo de montar guardia mientras que Dinamarca y Noruega dormían. Todo estaba en aparente calma cuando escuchó un sollozo._

 _Primero se acercó a la tienda donde estaban los otros dos nórdicos. Ambos estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Arqueó una de sus cejas. Si no eran ellos, entonces ¿quién?_

 _Agarró su espada y decidió ir a averiguar por su cuenta. Quizás podría tratarse de una trampa. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo así como así. Le dio una última mirada a sus compañeros de viaje antes de ir a buscar a quién fuera que estuviese llorando._

 _Se acercó sigilosamente a uno de los pocos arbustos que quedaban. Con cada paso que daba, el sollozo era más fuerte. Respiró profundamente antes de entablar conversación._

— _¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó._

 _Todo lo que recibió a cambio fue un chillido como respuesta. Había una pequeña figura allí, temblando de miedo. No debía ser más grande que Noruega. En lo primero que se fijó fue en sus enormes ojos violetas y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

— _¿Qué te sucede? —Tal vez debía ser más temeroso, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo?_

 _El muchacho no sabía qué hacer. Estaba encerrado en esa pequeña esquina. No le quedaba otra que hablarle._

— _Tengo hambre —Se limitó a decir. Había seguido a los tres desde hacía varios días y no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse por miedo. Ahora que le habían descubierto, ¿qué iba a suceder con él? Temía que se deshicieran de él._

 _El sueco se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Bueno, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder? Le pasó la mano al finés en señal de paz._

— _Ven —le indicó éste. Ya vería luego qué hacer con Dinamarca y Noruega. No podía dejar al muchacho ahí a su suerte._

 _Finlandia dudó por un instante. Sin embargo, su estómago gruñó y ahí fue cuando supo que no le quedaba de otra. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó la mano de Suecia._

—Fue la mejor decisión que hice —admitió finalmente el finés antes de robar un beso de los labios de Suecia.

Éste miró a otro lado, con vergüenza. Dinamarca había pegado el grito en el cielo en aquella ocasión, más que nada porque nadie le había preguntado por su opinión. Pero no se arrepentía de ello.

—Te amo, Fin —dijo después de aquel beso.

—¿Por otros mil años juntos? —le preguntó el muchacho.

—Por el resto de la eternidad —comentó antes de arrojar al finés contra la cama y continuar donde lo habían dejado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Espejo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Espejo

Suecia contempló el sótano un largo rato para luego suspirar de frustración. Hacía tiempo que debía haberlo limpiado. Había tanta basura que no estaba seguro de cómo habría de empezar. Apenas había inspeccionado el lugar y se secó el sudor de la frente. Era demasiado el trabajo que tenía por delante.

Sin embargo, pronto Finlandia apareció para ayudarle. Era como visitar una cápsula del tiempo y la curiosidad podía más con él. ¿Cuántos tesoros escondidos se hallaban allí? ¿Cuántos vestigios olvidados estaban aguardando a ser redescubiertos? Estaba ansioso por empezar.

—¡Cuánto más rápido limpiemos, más rápido vamos a comer! —exclamó a modo de motivación. Le dio un par de palmadas al sueco para que intentara verse un poco más emocionado.

El otro se limitó a asentir y después de que ambos se hubieran colocado guantes y tapabocas, empezaron con el largo trabajo. Al menos tenía al finés a su lado, así la limpieza no sería tan aburrida.

Como no sabía ni por dónde buscar, Suecia tomó la primera caja que encontró mientras que Finlandia exploraba cómo mejor podía. Todo estaba tan desordenado que le costaba caminar por los escasos pasillos sin tener miedo de que algún objeto se cayera por su cabeza.

Finlandia revisaba todo con mucha curiosidad y repentinamente dejó escapar un chillido. Suecia dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, preocupado por la reacción del finés y emprendió la búsqueda del muchacho. Se preguntaba qué había podido pasar para que se emocionara de ése modo.

—¿Está todo bien? —le cuestionó cuando finalmente dio con él. La escena con la cual se encontró lo desconcertó por completo. Se acomodó los lentes y se acercó a Finlandia.

—¡Sabía que había tesoros escondidos! —exclamó mientras que no dejaba de contemplar un espejo que tenía delante de él. Sus dedos limpiaban el polvo del marco de madera del mismo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al sueco, quién lo decepcionó ligeramente con su reacción:—¿No te acuerdas de él? —le preguntó.

Suecia intentó recordar pero todo lo que tenía delante de él era un espejo común y corriente. Más allá de su antigüedad, no veía nada que pudiera sobresalir del mismo. No entendía a qué se refería Finlandia. Quizás limpiar el sótano no había sido buena idea después de todo.

—No —Se limitó a contestar.

Finlandia hizo un puchero y luego se dio la vuelta, para volver a contemplar el espejo.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas? —le volvió a preguntar solamente para asegurarse. No estaba enojado con él obviamente. Él también se había olvidado de aquel objeto y probablemente hubiera continuado sin pensar en él por un largo tiempo si no lo hubiese encontrado por casualidad.

—Fin, no lo recuerdo —le reiteró. No conseguía comprender qué podría atraer al finés un viejo espejo lleno de telarañas.

El muchacho suspiró antes de contestarle. El recuerdo era nítido, como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Lo podía ver claramente.

—Entonces te contaré la historia —dijo con determinación:—No te importará, ¿cierto? Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir con la limpieza —añadió.

 _Después de mucho tiempo de vivir en una pequeña cabaña, finalmente habían podido mudarse a una casa mucho más grande. No era un palacio pero ciertamente era una gran mejoría. Era un lugar donde definitivamente podían estar a salvo en aquella época donde las guerras estallaban ante la menor provocación._

 _Finlandia estaba arreglando la habitación que ocuparían. Había aprovechar para comprar unos cuantos muebles más y entre ellos, había conseguido un enorme espejo. Ninguno de los dos pecaba de vanidoso, pero al muchacho le había parecido una buena idea adquirir uno._

 _Suecia, en aquel instante, estaba ocupado haciendo algunos encargos para su jefe. Así que el finés estaba completamente solo._

 _Repentinamente le picó la curiosidad. Sabía que el sueco no llegaría en un largo rato así que decidió dar rienda suelta a la misma. Quería conocer qué era exactamente lo que a su compañero le atraía de él. Le solía repetir varias veces lo atractivo o guapo que era y lo mucho que le agradaba._

 _Se alejó un poco del espejo y se levantó la camisa, dejando su panza al descubierto. A diferencia de su pareja, no tenía los abdominales marcados. Al contrario, si bien no era gordo, tenía una ligera panza que solía ocultar utilizando ropa mucho más holgada._

— _Me pregunto si realmente lo cree o lo dice solamente para hacerme sentir mejor —murmuró para sí mismo. No conseguía comprender por qué deseaba estar a su lado con tantas ansias:—Podría encontrarse a alguien mejor —añadió._

 _Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio y luego prefirió hacer algo más. Sin embargo, la duda ahora estaba colmando su mente. Temía saber la verdad. ¿Y si Suecia solamente estaba con él a falta de alguien mucho más atractivo? ¿Y si planeaba dejarle apenas tuviera la opción?_

 _Negó con la cabeza. Suecia no era así, ¿cierto? Se mordió los labios. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntárselo. Pero al mismo tiempo, temía de desencadenar alguna pelea. Nunca habían tenido una gran discusión y no quería ser él quien la empezara._

 _Los días pasaron y a Finlandia le estaban carcomiendo las inseguridades. No dejaba de mirarse al espejo. Quizás si hacía más ejercicio, quizás si dejaba de comer, quizás si dejaba de tomar tanto alcohol… No estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho, pero ahora se sentía mucho peor. Nunca había dudado de Suecia. Sin embargo, lo necesitaba en aquel instante para dilucidarlo todo. ¡Qué patético y egoísta se sentía!_

 _Confiaba completamente en el sueco. Nunca le había dicho algo negativo en su vida. Se detestaba a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo, no podía detener aquellos pensamientos. Había incluso planeado ir hacia donde fuera que Suecia se hallara para pedirle explicaciones. Sin embargo, éste se le había adelantado._

" _Terminé todo. Llegaré pronto. Te extraño."_

 _Esa fue la única nota que le había enviado el sueco y a la cual se había aferrado con fuerza. Estaba tan feliz. Quería darle un fuerte abrazo y saber cómo le había ido. A veces, temía por su vida y detestaba que no lo llevara con él. Pero nada de eso importaba. Suecia iba a estar pronto de vuelta y eso era lo único que importaba en realidad._

 _Llegó el día en el que Suecia finalmente iba a regresar. Finlandia estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Quería verse lo más atractivo para él pero se sentía tan inseguro que no se sentía cómodo con nada de lo que poseía. Terminó usando una camisa mucho más grande de lo que usualmente hubiera elegido._

 _La habitación estaba hecha un desastre y Finlandia no tuvo el tiempo para arreglarla. El muchacho continuaba mirándose al espejo, como si se quisiera asegurar de que estuviera perfecto para él. Suecia ingresó a la misma y no estaba seguro de qué pensar._

— _Estoy muy gordo —Finlandia estaba tan concentrado en lo que veía que ni se había percatado de la presencia del otro._

— _¿Fin? —le llamó calmadamente el otro mientras que se aseguraba de no pisar nada de lo que se hallaba tirado en el suelo._

 _Aquella voz asustó al muchacho y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, avergonzado. Había planeado prepararle su comida favorita y comprar vodka para celebrar su regreso, pero había pasado la mañana entera obsesionado con la manera en que lucía. No sabía cómo explicarle toda la situación al sueco. Seguro que iba a pensar que era un estúpido por desperdiciar tanto tiempo._

— _¡Sve! —Intentó reaccionar de la mejor manera posible, pero la voz se le quebró. Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que el sueco pensara que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, era muy tarde para eso._

 _Éste examinó el dormitorio un largo rato antes de hablar._

— _¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó sin dar rodeos._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo? —le cuestionó a su vez el finés._

— _Fin… —Decidió darle una oportunidad al otro para que se explicara. Había algo raro en su comportamiento aunque no podía señalar exactamente qué era._

 _El finlandés sonrió por un largo rato, pero la mirada inquisidora del otro fue avasallante. Suspiró. No era precisamente cómo hubiera querido darle las bienvenidas a Suecia._

— _Quiero sabe si realmente me encuentras atractivo o lo dices solamente para hacerme feliz —murmuró avergonzado. No se animó a mirarle al otro de lo avergonzado que sentía._

 _Suecia no respondió. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato. No era lo que esperaba escuchar sinceramente. Se rascó la nuca un rato antes de envolver al otro entre sus brazos y abrazarle contra su pecho._

— _Fin, te amo —Fue la única contestación que le pareció correcta._

— _Sve… —Se sentía pésimo pero la respuesta no le satisfizo:—No es que no te crea pero… Pero realmente quiero saber sí me encuentras atractivo —insistió. Temía que el otro dijera que estaba cansado de él pero estaba comenzando a prepararse psicológicamente para ello._

 _El sueco se apartó y se sentó sobre la cama._

— _Fin, te amo —repitió. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo decirlo nuevamente:—Pienso que eres atractivo —añadió. ¿Cómo podía demostrárselo?_

— _Lo siento —Se disculpó de inmediato:—Sé que estoy siendo ridículo —murmuró:—Pero es que no entiendo cómo podrías querer estar con alguien como yo cuando hay mejores personas por ahí —añadió._

 _Repentinamente sintió las manos de Suecia sobre sus hombros y éste estaba negando con la cabeza._

— _No quiero a nadie más —dijo con seguridad el sueco._

— _¿Aunque tuviera mejor cuerpo que yo? —le preguntó de una vez por todas._

— _Eres perfecto tal como eres —le indicó:—No dejé de pensar en ti todo este tiempo —admitió. Quería ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa que siempre le iluminaba. Acarició suavemente una de las mejillas del finés con mucho cariño. Estaba totalmente enamorado de él y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerle cambiar de parecer._

— _Sve, lo siento. Lo arruiné todo —Escondió el rostro en la ropa del otro. Había extrañado el calor que aquel desprendía, aquella cercanía que siempre le hacía sentir como la persona más importante del mundo._

— _No, no lo es —le respondió con paciencia. Le dio un suave beso sobre la frente para calmarlo._

 _Finlandia sonrió. Siempre lograba que le hiciera sentir mejor. Estaba totalmente enamorado de él. Levantó la mirada y le robó un beso de sus labios._

— _¿Por qué no vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido? —le preguntó el finés. Quería compensarle por todo el drama que había armado. Comenzó a desbotonar la camisa del otro con mucho cuidado:—Te he extrañado mucho, Sve —admitió. Se relamió los labios para que el sueco entendiera a qué se refería._

— _Yo también, Fin —Si el finés estaba feliz, él también lo era._

 _Así se dejaron atrapar por un vórtice de pasión y caricias el cual parecía no tener fin._

 _Esa misma noche, Finlandia se despertó repentinamente y se percató de que Suecia no estaba a su lado. Respiró profundamente. Se suponía que iba a tener un par de días libres así que no entendía qué pudo hacerle levantar a esas horas. Se limpió los ojos y se puso su ropa interior, para luego ir detrás de su pareja._

 _Bajó las escaleras y vio la luz de una vela que iluminaba el taller del sueco. Éste estaba haciendo algo de ruido. ¿A quién se le antojaba trabajar a estas horas? Se acercó lentamente hacia aquella habitación de la casa._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver cuál era el nuevo proyecto de su pareja. Éste estaba trabajando con el nuevo espejo._

— _¿Sve? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos a la cama —le pidió antes de bostezar. No entendía cuál era la prisa que tenía el otro por terminar aquel trabajo._

 _Suecia dejó de lado sus herramientas y respiró profundamente. Luego se dio la vuelta y le acarició la mejilla al otro._

— _Ya terminé —comentó mientras que con la otra mano se secaba el sudor de la frente:—Se suponía que sería una sorpresa para ti —admitió pero no le quedaba de otra ya que Finlandia estaba allí._

 _El muchacho arqueó una de sus cejas y se acercó al espejo. En el borde superior, estaba escrito lo siguiente: "Eres perfecto. No pienses lo contrario. Te amo. S." Terminó de leer y se dio la vuelta para darle un fuerte abrazo al otro._

Finlandia pasó uno de sus dedos por la inscripción y sonrió al recordar aquel gesto.

—¿Podemos quedárnoslo? —le preguntó al sueco, aunque se suponía que debían deshacerse de todo lo que estaba escondido allí.

—Sí, claro —No tenía el corazón para decirle que no al finés. Además, pensó que era un grato recuerdo del pasado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el finés como si fuera un niño consentido:—Lo subiré al dormitorio y luego continuamos —le propuso mientras que removía las cajas alrededor del espejo, para poder sacarlo de allí.

—Fin… —le llamó el sueco, a pesar de que sabía que el otro estaba ocupado.

—¿Sve? —le preguntó a su vez mientras que descargaba las cajas en una bolsa.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo. Eres perfecto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Después de un año, lo estoy terminando. Qué vergüenza, pero es que este año también voy a participar de este festival y pensé que debía publicar el último tema: Fuego.

* * *

 _Fuego. Fuego y más fuego. Tino no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que fue muy tarde. Hasta sólo un instante había estado leyendo un libro, cuando el humo comenzó a cubrir la habitación donde se encontraba._

 _Los ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y tosía con mayor frecuencia. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes pero no sabía cómo._

 _¿Acaso esa era la manera en qué iba a morir? No, no podía ser así. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer aún. Necesitaba de más tiempo. Quería vivir más._

 _Ni siquiera se había enamorado. Jamás había tenido interés amoroso y aunque nunca lo había admitido abiertamente, envidiaba a las felices parejas que solía ver en la universidad. Ahora, el destino parecía mofarse de él._

 _Tino estaba determinado a salir de allí a como diera lugar. Quería vivir más. Quería saber lo que se sentía besar a alguien por primera vez._

 _Siguió tosiendo y apenas podía ver por dónde andaba. Su habitación se hallaba en un segundo piso. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo pero tenía que llegar a la entrada a como diera lugar._

 _Sin embargo, pronto escuchó un crujido. Eso no podía presagiar nada nuevo. Su corazón latía con fuerza._

 _A pesar de las lágrimas, consiguió abrir los ojos y ver cómo se derrumbaba la escalera._

— _No… —murmuró para sí. Su única forma de escapar estaba siendo engullida por el fuego. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta del incendio?_

 _Tino estaba desesperado. No podía morir. Iba a plantarle cara al Dios de la Muerte._

 _No obstante, su pecho le apretaba cada vez más. Se vio obligado a echarse en el suelo y arrastrarse. Regresó hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

 _Sabía que el humo y el fuego llegarían para arrasarlo con todo, incluido a sí mismo. Sus manos le temblaban._

 _Sólo había otra escapatoria: Saltar por la ventana de su habitación. Nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza hacer semejante cosa pero si quería salir vivo de allí, no le quedaba de otra._

 _Se dijo a sí mismo que si llegaba a sobrevivir, iba a tomar riesgos. Iba a vivir más. Sólo necesitaba de una oportunidad._

 _El humo comenzó a ingresar en la habitación. Tino se apresuró a abrir la ventana pero estaba demasiado aturdido. Consiguió hacerlo pero estaba mareado y terminó cayéndose al suelo._

 _Comenzó a llorar._

— _¿Así es como todo termina? —Se preguntó a sí mismo. Iba a morir solo y a nadie le iba a importar. No había nada que podía hacer para prevenirlo_

 _Repentinamente unos brazos le levantaron de allí._

— _No, aún no —Una voz desconocida le replicó antes de que Tino se desvaneciera por completo._

 _Tino despertó en el hospital. No entendía nada. Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación que alguien le diera una explicación._

— _¡Tino, al fin despertaste! —Una voz conocida exclamó con un profundo alivio._

 _El finés volcó su atención a su mejor amigo. Le regaló una sonrisa._

— _Eduard… —Tino no podía creer su suerte. Por un momento, había creído que todo había terminado._

— _Vine en cuanto vi tu casa en las noticias —Eduard agarró una de las manos a Tino:—Pensé que… —Negó con la cabeza, se arrepintió de lo que estuvo a punto de decir y se corrigió:—Menos mal que estás bien._

 _Tino asintió. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre que estaba sentado allí. Por su uniforme, supo que era un bombero._

— _¿Quién…? —Tino se mordió los labios. No quería ser grosero._

— _Es el bombero que te rescató. Él se subió contigo en la ambulancia y te acompañó en todo momento —Señaló a Berwald._

 _Éste se levantó y se acercó a Tino._

— _Lo siento. Me alegro verte bien —El sueco decidió retirarse pues no quería ser una molestia para Tino._

 _Sin embargo, éste se apresuró en llamarle._

— _¡Espera! —Tino tosió un poco:—Me has salvado la vida, al menos, me gustaría saber tu nombre —El muchacho sentía que debía hacer algo más por él._

 _El bombero se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro del muchacho. Sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo significado de la vida._

— _Berwald, mi nombre es Berwald —contestó. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba aliviado de que Tino hubiera resistido. Tal vez si hubiera tardado un par de minutos más, él no estaría allí._

 _Tino sonrió._

— _Berwald —Repitió y tras unos minutos de silencio, decidió arriesgarse:—Sé que no hay manera de que pueda compensártelo. Después de todo, me has salvado la vida —Tino se sonrojó._

 _Eduard decidió apartarse. Sintió que estaba sobrando en aquella habitación así que salió bajo la excusa de que iría a buscar que Tino pudiera comer._

— _No hace falta —Berwald se daba por satisfecho al ver a Tino con tanta vitalidad._

— _No… —Tino insistió. Se mordió los labios. Se había prometido que iba a arriesgarse más y así lo hizo:—¿Tal vez podría invitarte a comer algún día?_

 _El bombero se sorprendió. Aquel muchacho lo había perdido todo y sin embargo, aún tenía la entereza para ofrecerle tal cosa. No podía rechazarle._

 _Tino pensó que quizás iba a decirle que no. Al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre era un completo desconocido._

— _Sólo si me dejas que yo te invite —respondió a su vez el bombero. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Negó con la cabeza. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca hubiera sospechado que ese instante lo cambiaría todo en su vida._

 _Tino asintió aliviado por su respuesta y le regaló una sonrisa._

Estaban tirados sobre la cama. Tino parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tino? —Berwald se sentó y le acarició una mejilla para llamarle la atención.

El finés sacudió la cabeza y contempló los cristalinos ojos azules de su pareja. Se sintió como un idiota.

—Ah, lo siento. ¿Estabas diciendo algo? —Tino estaba avergonzado.

—No, sólo… —Berwald se rascó la nuca:—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Se atrevió a preguntarle.

Tino se acomodó en la cama y entrelazó su mano con la de su nuevo esposo. Las contempló un rato, mirando fijamente el nuevo anillo que brillaba en su dedo.

—En cómo nos conocimos —admitió Tino:—Lo perdí todo y sin embargo, gané algo mucho más valioso —añadió.

Berwald se sonrojó. Aún recordaba la imagen de Tino, entre sus brazos y saliendo de aquella casa con mucho cuidado. Había rescatado a decenas de personas en su vida como bombero, pero ése era un rescate muy especial para él.

—Gracias —Tino se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Berwald ladeó la cabeza y le acarició suavemente el cabello con cariño. No entendía el porqué, simplemente había cumplido con su misión.

—Tú también me recataste a mí en aquella ocasión —comentó el sueco, con cierta vergüenza, pese a que estaban solos en aquella habitación de hotel.

Tino se movió y le robó un beso en los labios con cariño.

—¿Estás listo para nuestra nueva vida juntos? —Tino estaba emocionado. Años atrás, jamás se había imaginado que finalmente tendría una relación tan maravillosa. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Sin embargo, aquello era real.

Berwald asintió. La emoción de Tino era contagiosa así que le envolvió entre sus brazos.

Tino no podía estar más agradecido con la nueva oportunidad que la vida acababa de darle y estaba listo para ver qué más le preparaba, al lado de su nuevo esposo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
